


know better

by starstarstar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarstar/pseuds/starstarstar
Summary: The only thing reflecting inside Jaehyun's eyes is Jungwoo.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	know better

It’s supposed to be a secret, but Jungwoo’s too obvious and he’s not good at lying. When his friends find out he’s seeing Jaehyun again, they aren’t happy, and, honestly, Jungwoo can’t blame them. He’s kind of upset at himself, too.

They’ve been broken up for less than a year and the sad part is Jungwoo can’t say he didn’t see this coming.

How long has it been since Jaehyun has touched him? Not an awkward hug to keep up formalities or a hovering hand on Jungwoo’s lower back for photos—but actual caressing of Jungwoo’s body, Jaehyun’s fingers digging into his hips, along his spine, in his mouth and into his chest like he wants to pull out Jungwoo’s heart. Jungwoo wants him to. He begs Jaehyun every time. He’s almost surprised at how well he remembers what it’s like to be consumed by Jaehyun.

Jungwoo misses this. He misses Jaehyun. He’s not stupid and he knows it’s a bad idea, but loving Jaehyun and being loved by Jaehyun is the type of pain Jungwoo craves.

Sinking into the mattress, Jaehyun’s forearms circle Jungwoo’s head and he cages Jungwoo’s hips between his legs. Jungwoo feels safe underneath his body, and a memory comes to mind when Jaehyun kisses him. It feels like the first time---when Jungwoo confessed his crush and Jaehyun kissed him. His head felt floaty for weeks and he couldn’t stop touching his lips.

He threads his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and shifts so his legs can wrap around Jaehyun’s waist. Jungwoo always wants, maybe needs, him closer, and yet it’s never enough. Jungwoo’s shirt is bunched up to his chest and through Jaehyun’s jeans, he can feel him.

When Jaehyun pulls back, Jungwoo notices how swollen his lips are, the flush on his face, and how the only thing reflecting inside Jaehyun’s eyes is Jungwoo. The inside of Jungwoo breaks further because, _god_ , he never really got over Jaehyun, did he? No matter how many months had passed, the many methods of getting over a breakup Jungwoo tried, and the withdrawals he suffered through—it never stopped.

Jungwoo still loves him.

Figuring out how they got to this point, where Jaehyun’s removing his clothes and slowly stripping Jungwoo of his, is complicated. Jungwoo wonders if this was a long time coming, meant to be, or if they’re truly foolish.

Jaehyun says “I love you,” the same moment he makes Jungwoo cum.

Jungwoo isn’t certain if he should be elated or scared, or naive enough to believe they can truly be together again. That the problems they had before aren’t problems anymore. He wants to know. He wants to ask.

He cradles Jaehyun’s jaw and kisses him again instead.

Maybe it’s best to keep his mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a different group, might delete, idk
> 
> happy birthday, jaehyun :"( 
> 
> ♡ [twt](http://twitter.com/popxtune)
> 
> ♡ [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/sprthouse)


End file.
